The present invention relates to an inkjet printing device, a system and method for embroidering and printing on fabric.
In general, a technique in which an operation of printing on fabric is performed after the fabric is subjected to embroidering by a sewing machine has been used. Such a technique allows a vender of the fabric to represent multicolor designs (images or patterns) on the fabric. In such a case, an exact positioning of the fabric is required in each of an embroidering process and a printing process.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 5-272046 discloses a machine (hereafter, referred to as an embroidering and printing machine) which is capable of performing both of a printing operation and an embroidering operation. According to the publication, embroidery data is transmitted to the embroidering and printing machine from an external computer to perform the embroidering operation while moving an embroidery frame. After the embroidering operation is finished, the embroidery frame is moved to a predetermined position at which an inkjet head is located to perform the printing operation while ejecting ink from the inkjet head based on the embroidery data and moving the embroidery frame.